


Staples

by orphan_account



Series: One Day At The Office [2]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Kissing, M/M, Office Supplies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 21:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1443916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiccup is staying in the office late and Jack wants him to stay right where he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Staples

Once more, Hiccup found himself alone with the intern after everyone had left. Jack smirked, sashayed over to his desk, leaned against it and played nonchalantly with his stapler. Hiccup sighed. He doubted he would get to finish writing this report tonight.

"I suppose you’re here to tell me that it’s time to leave and no one likes a workaholic."

"Hmm… maybe not," Jack answered with a seductive smile. He tugged Hiccup’s tie free of his sweater vest and pull him forward, leaning down at the same time until their nose touched and their breath mingled. "Maybe I want you to stay right here, at this desk."

Hiccup’s lips quirked up. That report could wait. He closed his eyes as Jack’s lips caressed his. An odd sound caught his attention, but he was soon distracted by the perfect teeth nibbling at his bottom lip. He tangled a hand into Jack’s hair and sighed in slight disappointment when their lips parted.

That disappointment soon turned to confusion when he was stopped from straightening by a sharp tug around his neck. He looked down to were his tie was still resting on the desk, apparently held in place even though Jack had let go of it. It didn’t take long to spot why. He glared up at the other man. Jack twirled the stapler between his fingers playfully.

"You didn’t seriously just…"

"I told you I wanted you to stay right there."

 He swooped down again to steal another kiss from his captive.


End file.
